


Glowing Bright

by Redrumistaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A small thing I made in like 30 mins, Angst, Author was just wanted to publish something, Gen, Major Character death?, Suicide, like really really short, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrumistaken/pseuds/Redrumistaken
Summary: What Would It Feel Like?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	Glowing Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I made in about 30 mins and I didn't really have anything to do with it so yeah

It always glowed this bright. What would it be like to jump inside?

_What would it really feel like? I mean there's nothing to really lose. Already lost everyone, living under someone's floor boards. Whatever, it was time to find out._

Now stepping over the obsidian that layered the nether. The lava shining a bright orange color. It was nice, calming almost. It looked beautiful. Like a warm spring day.

To just jump in. Nothing would be of waste.

_Nothing…_

The boy started walking again, if he was going to fall in then he didn't have to do it from a height. Just cause he craved death doesn't mean he has to face a fear for it.

Now going down, he found a good height. Wasn't to high, Wasn't to low. Perfect. He took some things out his inventory. Well only one thing. It was the compass. He'd always liked that compass, it meant the world to him. He'd prayed the other could find it with ease.

Now getting ready the blond boy stared, his royal blue eyes burning for how bright it was up close, but him himself couldn't take his eyes off the liquid. Well it's now or nothing. He took his foot and started falling forward. Then it all came crashing up on him. What was he doing?

“Wait!” The Brit yelled to no use, only one phrase was running through his head right now.

_I don't want to die_

It was of no use, he felt the heat now. Fuck. He'd known he'd have to wait to actually die a little. He'd have to suffer through his decision.

Only screams could be heard. Screams of pain and agony. Fuck. This was the way it ended. 

_This is the way it ended…_


End file.
